The transdisciplinary field of prevention science has tremendous potential to improve the nation's health by reducing the incidence of morbidity and mortality associated with disorders such as cancer, drug addiction and alcoholism, HIV/AIDS, mental illness, cardiovascular disease, and obesity. The goal of prevention science is to develop strategies for (a) reducing unhealthful behaviors, such as use of tobacco and other drugs, alcohol abuse, risky sex, and overeating, and (b) promoting mental, emotional and physical health. The Society for Prevention Research (SPR) is an established, respected professional organization of scientists, practitioners, and policy makers devoted to advancement of the science of disease prevention and health promotion across the entire spectrum of public health areas. The cornerstone of the SPR's efforts to advance the prevention field is its Annual Meeting. The SPR Annual Meeting, which now draws about 800 attendees per year, fills an important need for promotion of prevention science as a transdisciplinary field. These Annual Meetings vigorously promote cross-fertilization of concepts, methods, and even interventions not only across disciplines, but across content areas as well. The goal is to enhance understanding of the underlying mechanisms of health-related issues and to work towards the development of effective strategies for the promotion of health and the prevention of health problems. In this way the SPR Annual Meetings provide a means of uncovering fundamental principles of individual and population-level behavior and behavior change, and thereby are fostering a rigorous new branch of behavioral science. This application requests R13 funding to support the SPR Annual Meeting, and activities closely related to the Annual Meeting, for five years (2011-2016). The Specific Aims of the current application build on prior work of SPR committees and workgroups and on the SPR's five-year strategic planning process. These Specific Aims are: (1) to use the Annual Meeting to develop further a centrally integrated scientific forum for the exchange of new concepts, methods, and results from prevention research and related public health fields;(2) to spark, promote, and support innovation in prevention science by launching Mapping Advances in Prevention Science (MAPS) Task Forces;(3) to enhance the reach, benefits, and impact of the scientific developments emanating from the Annual Meetings and from the work of the SPR committees and MAPS Task Forces;(4) to use the Annual Meeting to provide opportunities for training, career building, and leadership development. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Society for Prevention Research Annual Meetings vigorously promote cross-fertilization of concepts, methods, and behavioral interventions not only across disciplines, but across content areas as well. The goal is to enhance understanding of the underlying mechanisms of health- related issues and to work towards the development of effective strategies for the promotion of health and the prevention of health problems. This leads to continual improvement of strategies for promoting public health and reducing morbidity and mortality.